Naruto you stupid dobe
by Harry J Malfoy
Summary: sasuke is woried for naruto after he falls unconchouse rating for later chapters later on itachixnaruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto but I wish I did sob but own with the fic. Naruto you idiot By Naruto Look Alike 

Chapter one

Naruto sat at the bridge waiting for Kakashi-sensei and Sakara," god where are they & why are you here?" he looked up at Sasuke on the banister of the bridge.

"What do you think I'm doing dobe?"

"Spying on me and waiting for the opportunity to strike."

"True but what else."

"Umm I do not know?"

Sasuke jumped from his post and grabbed Naruto up by his jacket then disapred into the trees.

"This is what I'm doing."

He leaned forward and kissed the blondes plumplips

" Sasuke don't. Not… he was interpreted by the raven-haired boys tough (sorry if the spelling is wrong) against his lips.

" What is the little dobe scared? "he said to the boy as his lips were still perched aginsed Nartuo's.

" No it is just …" his chakara turned red and Naruto fainted

" Dobe? Dobe are you ok?" there was no answer for the worried Sasuke's cry.

Feeling his pulse he returned to the bridge with Naruto in his arms, seeing Sakara and Kakashi their he said out of breath" He is still alive but just."

Sakara turned her head and looked at Sasuke then said, " What do you mean?

"I mean that he is in a coma state. "

" Well lets get him to the hospital or a least home… Wait a minute Sasuke what were you two doing back there?" Kakashi stamped at Sasuke

" Nothing. I did nothing to him." Sasuke screamed after he covered Naruto's ears.

"Well it looks like you killed him!" Kakashi took the sleeping orange body and looked over it, seeing nothing on his body his froud and gave him back to Sasuke. "your a fucking bastered Sasuke."

"Andyour a fucking asshole who won't takemy word! " and with that Sasuke left with Naruto in his armsand fuming at the least …

…to be continued …

A.N. so how did you like my first fic? Please review and remember here at Naruto look alike are moto is eat drink and be merry for a low price .And there are more chapters to comeas soon as neo91 reveiws


	2. AWAKE!

I have reviews thaks Neo91 and here is the second long awated chapter

naruto pov

"Mmm... what happen to me?" I looked at the white walls that surrounded me and started to pant for some resson or another, I soon found the remote and fliped the tv on when sasuke walked inand saw me awake he smiled and took me into his arms it really hurt but i let it pass and huged him back with all the strencth i could musteer up to give him " Naruto I thought you were dead and well i missed you naruto.Hoow do you feel? " I rased a brow at him and began to ponder his woards were soft and his eyeswere softer but my answer was a whisper that only he could hear "I'm fine but what am i doing hear?" he smiled at me andsaid nothing but kissed my forhead and layed me back downonthe bed "Sleep I'll tell you later dobe."

sorry it is soooo short i had to rush wiht t becouse yet aginI'm on the school/libary computer and i promis the next will have itachi neo91 and it will have some sad sennes so be preparedand please review also remimbeer hear at naruto look alike you can eat drink and be merry ...for a low price

naruto look alike


	3. Happy ?

chapter 3

" oh... you up ... well do we still do the sugery?" the blonde male nurse looked at the doctor whom noded and smiled at the nurse who looked a bit sad at me but still said " Sasuke you need to stay hear ok?" he looked up at the nurse and noded at the nurse who wheeled me out of the room to the cafe(sp?) but thewindows around the place seemed to show the one thing i hate the most... myself andas far as the villagers go wel those outside of the place they already hateme but it is fun to unleash the kyuubi on them and there are those like him who say they love me but don't and aslo ...

My thoughts were disrupted "shit he is hear ." i said trying to get up anf run from the reched ora of itachi and the indefenet smell of blood."Mr.Naruto sit downplease ." i heard a nurse call but i was alraedy at thebackdoor when the screams stared the door opend to my supprize and i escapedbuty just . he was after mee notten seconds later my side hurt but i still ran and ran fast the kyubbi stated to come toa full and i began torun faster butit was not anuf to stop himatone timewhenwe were little i looked up to him literaly and hewas my object of affection along with my lover he was the only one who would hug me and kiss me all the others would turn me away and kick me, if i were lucky i would not go home with a kitsue in my back or at the feet of a horny 30 year old villager thatforced me to suck him off or something of that sort... I found myself lost and began to sitdown to think when out of no wair he came along a nd grabed mecan't tell you what happend next I don't know myself but when i wake athis place i screamedas he walked in my head was now throbed and my trought began to hurt the last thing i remeber is that he kissed me and put something in my mmouth to make me sleep for a while he told me in his raspe voice "_ I love you and will not ket them toch you ever agin. I promise naruto they can't touch you hear "_ my smile was very elabrit and he could see the joy in my eyes and there was pace in the moment.

A/N I tryed to hug him but my muscles had given way and the pain i felt was a harsh pain but somehow he knew and picked me up and put me in the infermy. (sp?)

so how do you like this chapter ohh my fucking god i made a chapter in two days

Naruto: I'm sick ?

Sasuke: yes dobe

Itachi : i will kill you all

NLA: oh god(smackes forhead ) why me?


	4. bubble life

To my fans so sorry it has taken so long to get back to the story and thanks for the reviews and if you are going to flame this hanyou you better make it good anyway it has taken awhile for me to get out of this stupid writer's block but I am truly sorry for the delay so on with the story ... oh yeah who ever sent the this sucks you suck ass, but on with the story.

Three weeks later

"Naruto how do you feel?" Itachi asked after the minimum of three weeks was up.

" Same as last groge from the pills they have been giving me." my snarl had grown with everyday that past now I beard teeth and raised my charka level to that of a well human but got my ass kicked and was ordered to stay in bed. He said would bring me ramen and a coal in a few minutes till then he told me to sleep as to get better my heart sank he was doing something I should be able to do myself but could not for the illness. And this old hospital bed was rubbing me the wrong way if you know what I mean it was annoying to sit and watch the sun set from my window and not be able to do anything or go anywhere this just fing sucked.

" Ten more days till I get out or was it twenty I forgot dame Itachi dose this mean have to start over?" I frowned at his nod and fell backward on the bed.muttering i 'm fine i just want out to kill someone ok...i sighed at his evil laughter and tried to get hisimage out ofmy mindbut failed to do so i rolled over toseea happy Sasuke "Hay Kakashi I found him right were I tought he would be."my eyes widend ashe jumped through the window to me" What are you doing here ?" i heardItachi's voice crackas i was pushed behind him "Getingmy boyfriend. You?" sasuke retotedquickly as a replication jitzu was made i escaped for itachi's grasp sasuke smirked well see yeah itachi scratched his head and looked behind him and saw nothig .

"naruto are you ok?" sasuke asked me as i found myself falling to the ground alot.

"Fine just a little week why?" i looked behind myself and saw a fluufy fox tail."shit"

"what? you justnow realising you have a tail and feel the top of your head "i felt a pare of ear on my head and he comly said "nar i brought this just in case" it was a small bubble that had what looked like a bed in it i smiled and climbed in" rise it did and he coutinued to walk to kohana while i lay in the largebubble he began to hum as he walked as i had already fallen asleep from thesmall tankof sleeping gas thatwas turned on when i got init was pretty nice in there when i was up that is i now lay in a bed with only a pair of boxers on it took him about three days to reach kohana i think cause i was in bed most of the time. and the other half was spentin the bath room where i was constantly pissing.

"naruto we are here. " i smiledsleeply as iwas pulled from the bubble and now in a real bed were therewas a real toltet "narutoyouwill lve here from nowon ok ?" i lay there noding my head as he rubbed my back now dobe we both need sleep till you get betteryou are to stay hear and not go anywhere ok? i noded aginas he got in the bed with me i then made my way to his middlewhere i gabbed holt and would not let go."i love you naru-kun."i smiled

"love you to sasu-kun" he smiled and kissed my head. the fluffy tail rapped around around him as my ears ticled his belly he laughed and then patted my head ...

tbc

**A.N. **So you like it how did i do and if you don't like i don't fing read it


	5. saskue,coffee, & ice cream?

chapter five : Sasuke i love u

**Three weeks later**

**"Naruto how do you feel today?" I yawned at the thought of waking up "Sleepy and this hospital bed is rubbing me the wrong way!"i yawned again and winced at the feeling of some thing hot enter ****my skin "this will make you sleep before they operate on you ok?" i nodded at the all to familiar sound of operation"where is sasuke?" i asked as the nurse looked at the bed with sasuke's name on it "he is out on the mission of buying you food "i lend back and sighed what is on the menu today ?" the nurse looked at me then at the door "ramen"i smiled then heard the sound of the door opening "How is he?"****sasuke asked the nurse who was turning my way as he said this.**

** He smiled at me then gave me the daily newspaper. " You should look at page a2. Ther is and article about who will be the next hokage and if the councile will put it to vote." I sighed. I knew they would never pick me. " And you have the lead vote!" the coffee i was sipping on slipped from my fingers and hit the floor with a loud toud. " people have come to realize that a lot would be different without you."**

** " how could they like me when i am the one thing they hate the most?" sasuke sighed then placed a hand on my back.**

** 'you're no moster. your far from it you an angel...my angel. ' **

** "i love you sasuke." i said then began to cough**

**"love you to now go to sleep and when you wake up we'll go get ice cream if you feel like it." i smiled then fell asleep on the hospital bed maybe having you toughnsells removed is not so bad after all.**

**narxsas narxsas narxsas**

**a.n. sorry that chappter is so short but that is all i have time for now days.**

**r.r. please **


End file.
